


The Clock Starts Now

by AltheaPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaPhoenix/pseuds/AltheaPhoenix
Summary: Soulmate AU: Potter’s numbers have always been at 0. He was content having no soulmate, seeing as his best friends were just as good. But when his numbers suddenly disappeared in potions, his heart stopped. What was going on? Had the clock started?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another fic I started and probably won't finish but here we freaking go! Like damn I wanna post fics but after the first few chapters and literal HOURS OF WORK, no one clicks on them so I give up hahaha. 
> 
> Okay enough of that, have fun reading. Just an fwi, they do have sex in the future (I think?? We'll see) so if you're not up for that... uhh, I'll just give a warning later on so you don't see it. Enjoy!

Eighth-year and Potter finally felt like his life wasn’t in shambles. Well, other than Malfoy, who still bothered the crap out of him and it was only the first day. Was it really that hard to just leave him alone? Malfoy still hadn’t let the fifth year faerie incident go. It had left him sparkly for _ weeks _ and Ron would never let him forget it. Now, Malfoy tormented him whenever he got the chance. Mostly in the dining hall, or, the worst, potions class. 

This year, McGonagall decided that the eighth years could choose their own roommates, but only in pairs, seeing as the number of Eight years had dwindled. 

“Once you have chosen your pairs, head up the highest floor in the school! We have spelled the common room to be house neutral and you will all intermingle”, McGonagall announced to all the Eighth years left in the dining hall, clapping her hands and dismissing them. 

As the kids exited out of the hall, Harry heard a faint, ‘hey’’ behind him. 

“Hey!” Hermione called out again, jogging up to him, books in hand. “Who are you rooming with?” 

“Ron, who else,” Harry responded with a smile. “Who are you bunking with Hermione?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know yet honestly. I never really got to know most of the girls. Wish me luck! Oh, and please do your homework on time this year Harry” Hermione said as she walked away to catch up to the group of girls up ahead. 

Harry chuckled to himself, heading up towards the dorm rooms. He was about to look for Ron when he felt something knock him to the side and into the wall. 

“Hey-!”

Harry heard laughter as he rubbed his tender shoulder. 

Crabbe and Goyle were giggling, Malfoy next to them. “Whoops, sorry potty” Crabbe giggled and knocked into him again, walking past with Goyle. 

Harry frowned and turned to Malfoy angrily. “Really now? You’ve resorted to pettiness? I thought you were more clever than that, Malfoy” 

Malfoy just turned his chin up at him. “Who said I made them do that, Potter? And you’re right, I am clever. So now leave my sight before I hex you” he said, knocking into his shoulder just like Crabbe and Goyle did. 

Harry huffed, taking a deep breath and letting it go. Hermione was right, he wasn’t worth it. 

Harry made it up to the dorms without another incident, finding a very excited Ron in the room. “Harry look! I had completely forgotten, my soulmate clock! It’s in an hour!” Ron said excitedly, bouncing over to him with a grin spread across his face. 

Harry suddenly stilled, plastering a smile on his face. “That’s great Ron, truly,” he said as he covered his own wrist, hiding the zeros. 

Ron was too excited to notice Harry’s false tone. 

“Who do you think she is Harry? Will she beautiful? Do I already know her? What if it’s Hermione!?” 

Ron continued to ramble, listing all the things he wants his soulmate to have. Harry, on the other hand, started to unpack. They had their first classes in an hour and he didn’t want to think about the numbers in his wrists. They’ve been zeros since the day he was born. 

The rambling continued as Harry and Ron walked to their next class, transfiguration.  
Right as Harry sat down, he noticed Ron bump right into Hermione. Harry didn’t need to look anymore to know that they were soulmates. Of course, they were. 

The rest of the day was uneventful for Harry, going from class to class and seeing all his professors once again. As it was now the end of the day, Harry went to go get settled into his bunk with Ron. Instead, he was greeted by Neville at the door.  
“Oh hello, Harry!”, Neville said with a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind! Ron said it was okay…” 

‘Huh…?” Harry looked at Neville with a puzzled look. Why was he in his room?

Ron’s face popped up from behind Neville, flashing Harry a smile as well. “Hey mate. Neville here needed a room and I knew you could get any roommate you want so I offered to bunk with him instead. I hope it’s okay cause I already said yes. We got you all your things though” 

Harry sighed and nodded, smiling at Neville, who looked guilty. “Don’t stress about this Neville”, Harry said to him softly, patting his shoulder. “I’ll manage.” 

Harry said his goodbyes and headed down to McGonagall’s office to talk about different sleeping arrangements. 

When Harry walked into McGonagall’s office, he was greeted with commotion. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were all standing in front of him, who were all facing McGonagall. 

Crabbe and Goyle both seemed to be fighting while Malfoy and Pansy stood off slightly to the side, Pansy looking especially peeved. 

“Malfoy has always shared a room with me, Crabbe!” 

“Yeah well I asked him and he said he would share with me this year, fucking pig nose!” 

“Well, I don’t smell like Polyjuice potion all the time asswipe!” 

“Excuse me-” Malfoy sniped in “I never said any of this you piece of shit don’t throw me in this” 

“Merlin you’re all children!” Pansy practically screamed. 

It seemed like it would never end at this rate, Harry thought. There was really nothing else to do other than watch. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall said calmly, ignoring the fiasco that was unfolding in from of her. 

The room went dead silent. All eyes were on Harry. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. 

“I uh-... I need to change my room. I know I confirmed earlier but stuff happened so…” He said, pushing his glasses up onto his nose further. Damn Slytherins, always making him nervous. Malfoy wasn’t even the problem this time; Crabbe and Goyle were giving him a death glare. What did he do? 

“That’s perfect Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy here needs a roommate as well. The boys can’t seem to make up their minds and Pansy can’t very well room with him either-” She paused, looking at Malfoy who was about to interject. “I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but even considering your… situation, I can’t have you rooming with Pansy. Other boys would see it as an opportunity and I will not allow that in my school.” 

“I'm sorry, but do I get a say in this?” Harry chimed in. He disliked this situation as much as Malfoy, if not more. 

“Do you have any other options, Mr. Potter?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Not really ma’am..” 

“Precisely. As an added bonus, this will force you two to get along. Don’t think that your incidences have gone unnoticed by the Professors. If I hear of one more, detention for both of you. Now everyone, please go to your rooms and prepare for the night. It's too late for this” 

McGonnagal kicked them all out swiftly.

Harry didn’t need any magic to hear the grumbling coming from Malfoy and Pansy up ahead. The other two boys seemed to have calmed down a bit while shoving stolen dining hall snacks into their faces. Harry just rolled his eyes and kept his head down, not really wanting to participate in the madness quite yet. He’d have plenty of it for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to conspiracycoven for a very lovely comment that motivated me to finish this chapter. Enjoy!

Harry entered the dining hall for breakfast the next morning, bags under his eyes and his hair seemingly messier than usual. When he sat down next to Ron and Hermione, he groaned loudly and slammed his head on the table. 

Hermione jumped. 

“Harry, what in the world?!” She exclaimed, glancing over at Ron. They shared the same look of concern. 

“Cmon Harry, what’s wrong?” Ron offered, awkwardly patting his back. He wasn’t the best at this sort of thing. Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

“Oh absolutely nothing Ron,” He said into the table, “nothing at all, except for the fact that I’m rooming with bloody Malfoy for the rest of the school year!” 

“Malfoy?! That man is absolutely mental!” Ron cried, somehow looking more upset than harry. 

“Yes I know Ron you’ve been saying this for years”  
“Well I know, but I mean it! That bugger is a bloody death eater don't forget that either” 

“Yes Ron I know” 

“And… and he’s spoiled rotten! I mean, he practically thinks he owns the place and-” 

“Ron!” Harry cut him off, finally looking up at him with a death glare. “I know.” 

“Alright, Ron eat your breakfast. Harry, tell me the details” Hermione finally said as she tried to cut in. She knew this would go on forever if she didn’t. 

Harry sighed, ruffling his messy hair to make it more manageable for himself. Adjusting his glasses, he took a sip of juice and faced her. 

“It wasn’t so bad at first, Malfoy mostly kept to himself, but he kept waking up in the middle of the fucking night for some reason. I couldn't get a wink of sleep Hermione! And in the morning, he kept going on and on about how he needed time to make himself look ‘presentable’ and took all the time in the shower. Merlon, worst of all now the room smells nasty because of all the cologne he wears. I didn't even get to wiz!” 

Harry sighed and thought about the fact that he was going to have to deal with Malfoy for nine more months. Would he really be able to get through it? Hermione gently laid her hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. She tried her best to empathize with him.

At the end of breakfast, it was off to potions class with Ron. The halls were emptier than Harry was used to. Sure, it could be worse, at least parents were still sending their kids to Hogwarts. But even so… not everyone that was missing was because of their parents. Some would never come back. 

At least the portraits were as loud as ever, filling the hall with their random comments on students. It was never boring in the Hogwarts halls, even on the way to class.

Harry was lost in thought, thinking about all of his friends when he felt himself crash into a person in front of him. He yelped as he fell over slightly and his glasses flew, the person in front of him crashing form Harry’s body weight. Harry rubbed his head as he tried to search for his glasses when he heard a crunch.

Malfoy snarled, brushing himself off as he stood up. “Really Potter? I knew you were clumsy, but come on. How do you manage on your own for God's sake” Draco said coldly, his eyes narrowing as he stared down on Harry. 

“You stepped on my glasses,” Harry said back, sighing. He picked the pieces and stood up. Now he was the one staring down at Malfoy. Since when had he gotten taller than the other? 

“Yes well, you pushing me. So I’d say we’re even” He sniped back, turning his back towards the other and heading inside the classroom. 

Whatever, Harry thought. He wasn’t worth it, he just had to keep telling self that. He wasn’t worth it he wasn’t worth it he wasn’t worth it he wasn’t worth- 

“Well, class good morning and please have a seat!” Came a voice from the front of the classroom. Professor Slughorn ushered everyone in, a shaky smile on his face. “I know the first day back for everyone can be quite exciting but please settle down now” 

Harry glanced around and saw Ron was sitting with Dean. He locked eyes with Harry and gave him an apologetic look, shrugging. As Ron turned back to chat with Dean, Harry tried to look for somewhere else to sit. As his eyes scanned the classroom and he didn’t see any empty seats, his heart slowly started to sink. 

‘Don’t tell me…’ 

“Oh Harry, do you not have a seat boy? There’s one right here next to Draco” Professor said cheerfully. Harry didn’t need to look to know Malfoy was glaring at him. 

He took his time going to the seat next to the other, slowly sitting down and keeping his gaze ahead of him. It was only the first day, Harry thought as he tried to reassure himself. Just get through the day and it’ll be better by tomorrow. 

“Alright, class lets begin” Professor Slughorn started, clapping his hands. “And just a reminder, there are everyone's permanent seats for the rest of the year. No exception!” 

As the rest of the class started to pull out their textbooks and cauldrons, Harry clammed his head against the desk quietly. Of course, this was his permanent seat. First, the dorms, and now this. What was next, was someone going to chain him and Malfoy together? 

“I understand you despise me Potter but try to make it less obvious, will you? Wouldn't want to ruin your goody image with the professors now” Malfoy’s cold voice came from next to him. He was calmly taking out his textbook and cauldron along with everyone else. Harry looked over at him, rolling his eyes. 

“I know the feeling is mutual Malfoy, no need to pretend” Harry muttered and sat up. He had yet to fix his glasses. As he whispered the charm to fix his glasses, he watched Malfoy pull out a bag of ingredients as well. Harry couldn’t help but notice the tip of the death eater tattoo on his arm as his cloak fell slightly. 

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked suddenly. 

Dracos eye’s narrowed. 

“Does what hurt potter?” 

“Oh you know, the mark” 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. “Potter I don’t think that’s an _ appropriate _ question to be asking in class.” He said, his voice level. But Harry could see the way the other had tensed up and he knew he hit a sore spot. 

Just as he was about to say something more, Slughorn cleared his throat to grab the class’s attention. 

“Today class, we will be brewing Felix Felicis. We will not be consuming any of it, due to its effects. This is an extremely difficult potion, and if there is even the slightest mistake, the effects could be ghastly. Alright students, look on page 673 and begin!” 

Draco went right to work. He heated up the cauldron and added in an ashwinder egg and horseradish. 

“Wait-” Harry started, pushing up his glasses and flipping to the page. “You haven’t even looked at the recipe yet” 

Draco only rolled his eyes. “Yes I know, I'm not daft. I already know the recipe. Now please be of use and stop talking” 

Harry’s mouth dropped; from awe or annoyance, he didn’t know. When he finally gained his composure and looked at the recipe, he noticed that Draco was on step five. Step six was to stir. He could do that. 

He cleared his throat and grabbed a spoon, putting it in the cauldron. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I'm ‘stirring vigorously’ like the instructions say,” Harry said, glaring back at him. “I am capable of stirring, Malfoy” 

“It’s a miracle…” Draco muttered under his breath, grabbing the rue. “Fine. You can stir,” Draco smirked, “But you have to stir for the next two hours. Otherwise, the recipe will fail.” 

Harry ignored the devilish look on his face and kept stirring. It would be a good workout anyway. 

By the end of the class when the potion was finally ready for the last step, he was exhausted. He wiped his sweaty forehead and sighed, glancing at the clock. It was almost time to say the last incantation. He lifted his wand and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Draco, who grabbed his wrists. 

“Let me check it. I have to make sure you didn’t screw it up Potter” Draco said and took out the spoon, glancing at the clear sparkly liquid with a yellow tint. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh please. It… shiny and yellow, just like the picture. Now, do you want me to say incantation or you?” He asked, pulling out his wand again. 

Draco would never admit it, but Harry’s wand work was better than his. “You do it,’ Draco said while he started to clean up the mess. “, let’s see if you can actually do something.”

“Really Malfoy?” He muttered under his breath. He waved his wand and whispered ‘felixempra’. The potion glowed slightly and settled, the bubbled coming to a stop. 

Slughorn came around in an instant and looked inside their cauldron. “Good job Draco and Harry! Now, bottle up your potion and bring to the front. You are dismissed once you’re finished.”

Slughorn walked away with a smile on his face while Harry started to bottle up the potion. He had been watching Draco the whole time, trying to catch a glimpse of his dark mark again. 

He realized he was caught red-handed when Draco was suddenly face to face with him, having to look up slightly at Harry.

“Are you quite done, Potter?” Draco asks and he started to take the potion bottles from him. 

“Erm- yes well, I was. I can do this myself Malfoy let it be” Harry responded. He gripped the bottles tightly. He could give them to Slugworth himself. 

Draco refused. He held on tighter as well, glaring at him. 

“Let go, potter!” 

“You let go, they were in my hands first Malfoy” 

“You hardly did any work, I should be the one to turn them in” 

“Yes well, that’s because you didn’t even try to help me you bloody bastard!” 

Draco scowled at that tried to yank the potions away, but they ended up slipping through his fingers. The jarring movement had startled Harry and he dropped the bottles. He was suddenly staring at a very angry, very wet, and very shiny Draco. 

All eyes were on the two of them, including Slugworth’s. 

“You’re absolutely useless Potter look at what you’ve done!” 

“Shut up Malfoy this is all your fault I was just trying to turn in the damn potion! I managed to save one of them, no thanks to you!” 

Ron was snickering from his seat. “This is just like the faerie incident,” He said quietly to Dean, a grin spread on his face. 

“You little-” Draco started. 

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Slugworth marched over and yanked them both by their cloaks. He grabbed the last potion bottle out of Harry’s hand as he pushed them towards the door. “Draco Malfoy, you will go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure that the potion won’t harm your skin. And then you are to immediately go to Headmistress McGonnagal immediately! And the same goes for you, Harry Potter. Now get out!” 

The doors were slammed on their faces. Harry just stood there for a moment, trying to process what happened. He locked eyes with Draco, who scowled at him. 

“Damn you Potter” he spat and spun on his heel, stomping to the medical wing. 

“Fuck you too…” Harry whispered as he watched him walk away. He was starting to doubt if he could get through this. 

Harry walked through the silent halls to McGonagall's office. He knew he was in for a real beating, but he honestly didn’t care. He was already stuck with Malfoy in his classes and in his room. It couldn't get any worse than this. He paused outside McGonagall's office, looking at the stairwell with a sigh. He lifted his hand to grab the guard rail and stopped dead in his tracks. He checked once, and again. He even turned his arm, checking the other wrist as well. He did it twice just to make sure of himself, just to make sure he wasn’t nuts.

Harry’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened as he finally accepted the truth. His soul numbers we’re gone. He suddenly felt light-headed as he slowly ascended the stairs. 

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those of you who don't know, Felix Felicis is a good luck potion (basically). And yes, I'm aware that it takes around 6 hours to brew but for the sake of the fic, it only took two hours. You're welcome. 
> 
> Oh, you made it this far? Congrats! What do you get? My forever gratitude and my firstborn child.
> 
> If you wanna be a beta reader or editor, contact me at:
> 
> killerrabbit015@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you made it this far? Congrats! What do you get? My forever gratitude and my firstborn child. 
> 
> If you wanna be a beta reader or editor, contact me at:
> 
> killerrabbit015@gmail.com
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
